


Daughter of Hades

by MatsuriSuri



Category: Hellsing, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reboot, Rewrite, This story is 6 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuriSuri/pseuds/MatsuriSuri
Summary: Seras has always been suspicious of her heritage and after the Hellsing war she begins to notice a surge of attacks in London. However to her surprise they aren't vampire related. A new battle is on the horizon and it looks like her heritage is the key.





	Daughter of Hades

**Author's Note:**

> The following is AU to both Percy Jackson and Hellsing. I will try to stick close to canon but I can’t promise anything. This is a rewrite of a 6 year old story I abandoned. However in the midst of trying to get my Persona 5 fanfic caught up I wanted to revive this, Welcome to the crazy mind of a writer who likes crossover fanfics.
> 
> A minor warning I have only read up to the Last Olympian but that will change as I am going to reread the next series of books. If I do get any facts wrong past that book I'm sorry.
> 
> Also due to Seras mother never having a proper name it is Sophia for the story. 
> 
> And one huge final note for Hellsing fans after Seras childhood the story takes place 15 years after the Hellsing war and for the Percy Jackson fans 2014-15 is about when this crazy plot of mine happens.
> 
> Now that we're all buckled in enjoy this story that I have wanted to rewrite for a long time! Happy 6th anniversary to this train wreck of a story!

 

**Prologue: Meeting in the rain part 1**

**November 18th, 1977**

**Three years before Seras is born.**

* * *

 

Sophia walked among the people of London gently pulling her light blue coat closer as the breezy morning brisk air reared it heads upon the citizens of England. The young blond looked down at her wristwatch, she examined the time 8:20 she nevertheless had a good thirty-five minutes before she was late to class at her uni. Sophia looked around hoping to pinpoint an area she could squeeze past that lead to the underground.

After a few seconds, she spots a way and quickly but politely pushed by people making her way down to the Underground stairs. Heading down the long tunnel she passed by many people both heading to work or coming back from late night shifts, But what caught her eye was a mysterious cloven footman. Sophia paused for a second to look back this wasn’t uncommon for her. For as long as she could remember Sophia had been gifted to see things others couldn't. 

As she grew she learned to stay quiet about it. It was more necessary now as she was pursuing a career as a history teacher. Speaking of which she turned back to walk with the crowd she couldn't be late a teacher was never late to teach her students which means she couldn’t be late to her classes. Rushing fiercely down the extensive tunnels Sophia reaches the platform waiting eagerly on the tram to arrive promptly. 

She looked down at her watch again 8:35. Sophia sighs of relief she would make it in time. Riding the lines as it passed by various parts of her city was always interesting for Sophia. It was always the same scenery but something was always happening between people going about their day to the various creature people couldn't see and there was a lot of them. Most of them were fighting teenagers around the city and as much as it concerned to see children and teenager have to fend for themselves some part of her knew it would end badly if she told someone or even helped. 

Today though was peaceful she still saw the odd creature here and there like men who were half horses running beside the train happily as if to race it, mermaid-like creatures swimming among the water and goat men as she called them like the one she saw in the subway. Maybe it was the cold weather everything seemed to slow down once winter was near.

The tram announcer caught her attention announcing the next stop. She recognized it as her own stop and quickly rushed to the doors before a crowd formed around her. Soon the doors opened and without missing a beat she quickly sped off. Exiting the tunnels, she sees the sky start to grey with clouds full of rain. Despite the common complaint over the gloomy weather, Sophia often enjoyed it. There was something relaxing about the feel and smell of rain that the young woman enjoyed. 

Her spirit continued as her blue eyes were set upon familiar oak doors of her Uni.She quickly looked down at her watch to glance at the time 8:50 right on time. Once inside she walked down the halls leading to different sections of the university. It wasn’t a fancy like Oxford or Cambridge but a quaint one. The white dull hallways soon lead her to a familiar door. She takes a moment make sure her books were present each a book of it own highlighting Britain long history. Sophia, despite her looks was a very big history buff a fan of it since grade school. It all started with a simple book given by her father. A book about the history of her father's village and one on the history of Greece.

Over time this expanded with every birthday or Christmas being a book about the history of different places. Her biggest inspirations were her various history teachers who eventually lead her decision to teach children as well. She had decided to focus on her home for now but maybe expand to other branches to help teach and enlightened the children of England.

Once entering the class she saw her ever familiar classmates gathering around another talking in little groups or by themselves either catching up on some last minute sleep or trying to quickly finish up any assignments they slacked off on. “Sophia over here!” She heard a gentle voice call out. Sophia looked up to see a girl She was a bit taller than her 5’3 height, her auburn hair was in a messy bun with some of it drifting past her hazel eyes, The light made her beige skin a little lighter as she waved over to Sophia.

It was Cynthia, a dear friend to Sophia, the two met each other in middle school with an equal love of history. The two friendships stayed strong as they dealt with many things together. From bullies to debates about historic events they been through it all. Sophia considered her even more closer as she's one of the few who didn’t think she crazy and found it interesting at what she could see.

Sitting down next to Cynthia the two smile gleefully but before they could talk about their classes or anything going about in their lives the Professor enters the room. The class instantly quieted down as class began. Their attention was set on Britain's involvement in the first World War. Halfway through the lecture about the food crisis, something caught Sophia eye outside the window.

In the courtyard was man slowly walked through it. Normally to Sophia this would be normal as students may have to head somewhere during class or are a bit late. But what caught her eye was that floating above man was charred black skin. She had seen many unusual things in her life but not like this. She continued to watch the strange man until she saw him stop and start looking in her direction.

Quickly Sophia looked forward a bit nervous she had been caught. From what observed the man looked as if was looking for someone.Maybe another student but why did he have charred skin floating above him? The more she tried to reason with herself the more questions popped into her head. She kept her head forward in fear of being seen by the man.Just as she couldn’t take it the professor signified class was over before reminding them of their reports and assignments.

She looked out the window one last time to discover the man gone. Sighing with relief Sophia grabbed her bag saying goodbye to Cynthia the two parted ways as they both headed in different directions. She headed back down the hall for another class in communications.

The day went one with Sophia observing the man in almost every class at one point she noticed he was slowly getting more irritated and the last time she spotted her the man looked ready to execute her. Soon her last class was over it was time to head home to her small dorm. Exiting the building, she greeted by rain and without hesitation pulled out her umbrella. 

The walk home was peaceful and quiet. Many people were still at work making the streets a bit emptier. This was the perfect way to end the day, She arrived at the final crosswalk leading to the Underground. Waiting she looked around and spotted a familiar person beside her. The man that was wondering the grounds of her university though now Sophia could see him up close. The man wore a denim jacket underneath it a back shirt with blue jeans. Which was standard but what caught her attention was his eyes at first she thought they were hazel but on closer inspection they looked violet or at least a bit darker, Along with his ebony long black hair that was unusual most men she saw had their hair short or to their necks not that long. And of course the charred skin which by now she wasn’t exactly freaked out about it was more of that she felt uncomfortable next to this strange man who had stalked her university grounds and was presently next to her holding what looked to be a caned umbrella with a Japanese style top. 

She remained silent and looked forward waiting for the crosswalk signal to flash that it was ok to walk across the street. After what seemed like decades the signaled flashed it was safe talk and without any hesitation she walked first quickly walking ahead she looks back to examine his eyes following her, This pretty much makes her run with fear as she descended into the tunnels and into her tram ride home. 

Halfway to her dorm she looked around as always the area was beautiful during stormy days especially with the smell of the trees and ground since her dorms were so close to the wooded area of the city, Her mind often wandered when she was close to the dorm and just relaxed. However this led to certain situations like right now where she collided into someone. Instantly she snapped out of it and backed away before blushing “I’m so very sorry I didn’t see you!” She immediately apologized bowing a bit in the process. She looks up to see the man from before and instantly she froze. The man, however, didn’t take too kind to her apology and just rolled his eyes before starting to walk off “Next time don’t daydream while walking you could have easily walked into your own doom.”He said before walking off leaving Sophia in the rain stunned.

“Geez that was quite rude.” She said to herself frowning ahs she walked home. The man should have been apologizing to her it felt like she was being followed now. Who the hell wanders a university in the wintry British weather?! Sophia continued to walk to her dorm. Inside she sat down her umbrella and took off her blue coat off. She naturally turned on the stove to prepare some tea and enjoy the blustery night. She had a feeling tomorrow would be even more of hectic day its best to get ready to face full force. 

With one last glance she looked outside to the now darkened sky that would soon be filled with dazzling lights from the city. She didn’t notice a certain mans violet eye carefully observing her from below as she started diligently studying for the night.

Tomorrow would be an unusual day indeed,

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will upload part 2 sometime this week for now the first few chapter are of Seras childhood, I've always wanted to redo it. I hope you enjoy the reboot of this series and please leave your love, comments, and more to me I appreciate all of them! Thanks again for sticking with me through this hell and please enjoy future chapters!


End file.
